Honoka
Honoka (Hiragana: ほのか, Rōmaji: Honoka) is a new character who makes her first appearance in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Character Appearance :See also: Honoka's Costumes Owing to her status as a Japanese schoolgirl, she constantly wears a school uniform including the blazer, as well as a glove that has a winking skull and crossbones logo on the back of the hand. She possesses hot pink hair as well as reddish eyes. Her face and overall build (namely her height) is similar to that of Marie Rose, although unlike her, she possesses a significantly large bust. With the exception of her First-Print outfit, New Challengers outfit and her fourth default, all of her outfits consistently depict her with a skirt and glove. Personality Having been raised all her life by her gentle and loving grandmother, she is a sweet, easygoing kind of girl… but when she sees a fight, she cannot contain her excitement - or the mysterious power surging within her. Honoka has a strange knack for instantly learning any fighting move she sees. She has kept this power hush-hush, but has been itching to test it out in secret.  Etymology Relationships Marie Rose Although none of the details have been released yet - such as how long they've been friends, how they met, or how they interact with each other - Honoka is friends with Marie Rose, even sharing a special interaction as well as being Tag Battle partners. Raidou It's unknown what their exact connection is, but she is apparently tag partners with Raidou. It might have something to do with Honoka having the ability to copy moves from other fighters by just looking at them doing it, which Raidou is well known for. They also both have that mysterious red mist energy, which might be the source of their move copying power. Gameplay :See also: Honoka's Command Lists Honoka studies her favorite moves and fighting styles, and combines them into a unique style which she calls “Honoka Fu”. Since her build is that of an average teenage girl, her moves, while skilled, may not always pack the same punch as the fighter she learned them from.   In her Hissatsu-no-Kamae stance, however, she is imbued with an unbelievable strength and becomes capable of techniques she has never seen from any other fighter. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (Playable, 2015) Also known as * Super Secret Fighter Chick - Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Fighter quotes * Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Musical themes * TBA - Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Gallery Trivia * Honoka is overall the second japanese schoolgirl to debut in the Dead or Alive series, the first being Kokoro. ** Honoka is also the second character to possess red eyes and an unusual hair color (hot pink, in her case), after Ayane (who has purple hair). Coincidentally, both are also Japanese and have a connection to Raidou (Honoka possesses similar abilities to Raidou, while Ayane is Raidou's illegitimate daughter). * Honoka currently possesses the largest overall bust of the female cast, beating out Tina and Rachel. * Honoka is the second-shortest of the female fighters, only being an inch taller than Marie Rose. * In her Japanese bio, it was mentioned under her hobbies that she enjoys partaking in onsens (Japanese bath houses). This was localized outside Japan as simply being "taking hot baths" due to there not being a word in English that accurately translates the Japanese term "ofuro." References Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in March Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Characters